Memorias
by nynia
Summary: las memorias de un joven sirus y el como se enamoro de su querido moony
1. Default Chapter

Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificacion: PG-13  
  
Advertencia: es Slash, osea una relación chico/chico, si no te agrada te invito a salir  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin, los cuales yo he adaptado y manipulado a mi antojo ( jo, jo, jo !!!)  
  
N.A : este fic es un Sirius/Remus que ya hace un buen tiempo tenia escrito, así que les pido no juzgarlo mucho dada su "antigüedad" ademas de que ya lo habia publicado con otro seudonimo (lo pongo por si las dudas). Ademas tengo que advertirles que es un poco confusa ya que tiene varios saltos de tiempo, pero eso si! los he señalado todos.  
  
------------  
  
Memorias  
  
Autora: Nanami  
  
Este es mi primer fic corto, así que mil perdones si es que he corrido un poco, además lo he terminado en unas cuantas horas, es domingo y mañana tengo exámenes, si no lo acababa ahora, pues nunca.  
  
********  
  
Una suave luz entró por la ventana, los calidos rayos lunares colándose a través de las cortinas mecidas por el viento, e iluminando la cama, ahora vacía, como siempre en que la luna mostraba su rostro por completo. Hacia tanto que se habían acostumbrado a aquellas "salidas de urgencia" de Lunático, ya llevaban seis años soportándolas, y también hacia mucho que habían averiguado el porqué de ellas, es decir, el verdadero motivo.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- ¡No bromees con eso James! Es un tema muy delicado. - ¡Crees que no lo se! Pero te digo que he revisado todo con cuidado una y otra vez, y no hay otra explicación  
  
Nos hallábamos en la torre de Gryffindor, era de noche y la sala común estaba vacía, éramos los únicos sentados frente a la amplia chimenea cuyo fuego comenzaba a languidecer. Habíamos esperados despiertos a que Remus regresara por la noche como había dicho y ya eran las dos de la mañana y el todavía no llegaba.  
  
- ¡Pero! ¡Estas hablando de mi amigo "Potter"! - También es mi amigo "Black", sabes que no te diría esto sino estuviera completamente seguro - ¡Aun así me cuesta creerlo! ¡simplemente pudo retrasarse! - ¿Igual que todas las veces anteriores? ¿Igual que siempre que la luna esta llena?  
  
Desde principios de primer curso Remus se ausentaba unas noches al mes, siempre el motivo era por la enfermedad de su madre, por asuntos familiares o por algún contratiempo inesperado; la mayoría de veces nos avisaba que llegaría temprano al día siguiente o a mas tardar al medio día; pero otras tantas nos hacia saber que solo se ausentaría unas pocas horas y que estaría en el dormitorio por la noche, en esos casos nunca le oíamos llegar, y aun así, al día siguiente lo encontrábamos sonriente en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Con el tiempo esto comenzó a parecernos algo sospechoso, no obstante el gran aprecio que yo le tenia a Remus me mantuvo al margen de sus cosas personales, pero James era distinto, a el le encantaba desentrañar misterios y las desapariciones esporádicas de Remus para él era uno muy tentador. Fue a mediados del tercer año que vino con la noticia de que había resuelto el "caso Lupin", la inicial curiosidad que me invadió al enterarme de ello (era solo un chico de 13 años después de todo) se convirtió en ira al escuchar la estúpida teoría de James: para él Remus era un Licántropo.  
  
- ¡Mira por ultimo ese asunto no nos concierne! - ¡Claro que nos concierne! - James podía ser desesperante a veces - ¡tu lo has dicho, Rem es nuestro amigo, tendría que habérnoslo dicho el mismo y no habernos obligado a buscar respuestas por nuestra cuenta! ¡Es un tema delicado, debió de confiárnoslo en vez de mentirnos todos estos años! ¡Los amigos se confían TODO!  
  
No tenia respuesta para aquel argumento, baje la cabeza con resignación a lo que James sonrió triunfante; si tan solo hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ¡pero no, tenia que ser Remus! Mi extrema preocupación era fácil de explicar, Rem era tan amable, gracioso e inteligente que el invadir su privacidad de aquella manera me hacia sentir en extremo culpable. Siempre me había llevado tan bien con el, aun en el primer día que lo vi en el anden 9 ¾ el había sido amable, no como el resto de chicos que se habían burlado por mi cabello largo, aunque. después la habían pagado caro. Lo recordaba bien.  
  
Había ido al último vagón histérico, alejándome de las risas del resto de niños que me llamaban ¡NIÑA! Mientras entraba cual un bólido al último compartimiento y tiraba mis cosas dentro había notado la presencia de aquel niño, asustado, recostado contra la pared, al parecer por causa de mis acciones en extremo violentas. Mi primera impresión había sido que no encajaba ahí; era demasiado pequeño y perfecto para estar en aquel vagón rumbo a una escuela humana, el debía de estar en otro lado, en un mundo celestial, o algo así, junto con criaturas mágicas de su mismo tipo, como los elfos por ejemplo, y no en aquel gris, frío y triste vagón de tren. Su suave cabello castaño, casi rubio, que caía lacio sobre su pálida y tersa tez en contraste con sus enormes ojos "dorados" y sus facciones en extremo femeninas y frágiles me habían ocasionado una inmediata simpatía por aquella hermosa criatura. Una simpatía que con todos aquellos años no se había disminuido en lo más mínimo.  
  
- tengo esta poción conmigo - me dijo James mostrándome un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido verde limón y de paso sacándome de mis recuerdos- nos mantendrá despiertos toda la noche, Remus tiene que explicarnos algo  
  
La espera se me hizo eterna, es increíble como el tiempo se empeña en pasar tan lento cuando uno quiere que todo acabe ya, alargándole a uno la agonía de esperar en silencio; o en caso contrario, cuando alguien disfruta de algún momento, el tiempo pasa "volando"; pero aquellas largas horas de espera fueron las peores que había soportado en mi vida. Sin embargo la noche acabó, y junto con los primeros rayos de sol el retrato se abrió y Remus entró por el, no había cambiado mucho, aun seguía siendo pequeño para su edad y conservaba aquella expresión de ingenuidad y pureza, ahora, mezclada con el asombro y la angustia. Sonrió tristemente al vernos, cosa que hizo su mirada aun más bella.  
  
- ¿madrugando muchachos? - Siéntate Remus, tenemos que hablar  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
La puerta se abrió de pronto, sin previo aviso, y no dejo ver a nadie que entrara por ella, cualquiera que hubiera visto aquel espectáculo habría temblado de pavor, pero yo no, yo sabia el motivo exacto por el cual la puerta se había movido aparentemente sola. James había vuelto.  
  
- ¿Qué tal está? - Tranquilo - escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo mientras veía aparecer paulatinamente su cuerpo de la nada - dentro de poco pasará el efecto - Es cierto, ya va a amanecer. - Deberías de dormir un poco, con esa lesión en tu hombro lo que mas necesitas es descansar Canuto - Ya está bien, una simple maldición no puede conmigo ¡pero esa asquerosa serpiente de Malfoy me las va a pagar!!! - No lo dudo  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- es cierto....  
  
Aun no podía creerlo, por más que haya salido de los mismos labios de Rem, no podía creerlo. Era un sin sentido, el no podía ser un licántropo, el era un ser angelical no un terrible hombre lobo, algo tenia que estar mal, estaban equivocados, los hombres lobo eran sanguinarios, violentos, seres terribles, no podría haber algo mas antagónico a Remus, el era...... era......  
  
- ....soy un licántropo  
  
...... un licántropo.  
  
- ¿Cómo.? - escuche a mis voz perderse en un susurro - Fue hace mucho, cuando era un niño pequeño, ni siquiera lo recuerdo - ¿Por qué no nos contaste? - un tono de reproche en la voz de James - Es complicado. ¿si estuvieras en mi lugar.... lo habrías contado?  
  
James calló ante esto, algo confundido por la inesperada pregunta.  
  
- miren, es tarde y he pasado una mala noche, estoy escusado de ir a clase y me gustaría aprovechar ese tiempo para descansar - dijo con voz cansina mientras se dirigía a la habitación que los tres compartíamos - Rem.... - ¿si, Sirius? - volteó y pude notar en sus ojos un suave color rojo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar - no tienes de que preocuparte  
  
Sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, algo triste, pero honesta, eso me dio ánimos para llevar a cabo mi plan (¡ey! Es imposible pasarte toda una noche despierto sin planear algo), tomaría tiempo pero a la larga daría resultado, sin embargo aun no era el momento. Volteé a ver a James, seguía hundido en el sillón donde se sentó en un comienzo y parecía estar en medio de una guerra de ideas, preferí no interrumpirlo y me senté a esperar a que terminara de meditar.  
  
- tiene razón - dijo por fin - yo tampoco lo hubiera contado - te extralimitaste ¡¿eh?! Potter - debo disculparme - en definitiva - tu también - ¡Ey! Yo NO hice nada ¡¿de acuerdo?! - Voy a desayunar ¿me acompañas? - Claro, de todas maneras no hay nada mas que hacer  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
El sol salió a través de las amplias montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts, en la habitación James dormía placidamente en su cama tratando de recuperar unas pocas horas del sueño perdido. Yo no podía dormir esperaba a que Remus regresara, toda aquella noche había sido una agonía para mi, sentir que al no haber estado con el lo había defraudado, sabia que Rem era demasiado noble como para reprochármelo, pero aun así a mi me angustiaba el no haber podido acompañarlo aquella noche; no había podido hacer nada, Malfoy, junto con su maldito grupito de Slytherin, me había tendido una trampa y, por ende, hecho un daño considerable en el hombro izquierdo, cada que intentaba moverlo me dolía a rabiar y considerando que para estar con Rem debía de andar a "cuatro partas" aquella noche no pude salir.  
  
La puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez dejando ver al causante de ello, un chico alto y atlético de cabello corto y ahora un castaño un poco mas oscuro, con suaves ojos dorados.  
  
- buenos días Canuto ¿no pudiste dormir por el dolor? - Me dijo burlonamente pero con aquella sonrisa que solo a mi me brindaba - ¡cierra la boca Lunático! Sabes muy bien que a mi ningún dolor me vence - aunque, en parte, el motivo expuesto por mi amigo era cierto  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- ¿Remus? - mi voz sonaba insegura mientras intentaba despertar lo mas suavemente posible a Rem.  
  
Se veía tan apacible durmiendo, parecía un ángel con sus cabellos cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro y aquella expresión de paz que demostraban sus labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa, ¿Estaría soñando?  
  
- ¡Rem! ¿Mh? ¿Sirius? - sus ojos se fijaron en mi algo desconcertados - ¿Qué sucede? - Quería hablarte - ¿Hablarme? - Si, quería que supieras algo  
  
Remus me miro intrigado, se desperezó un poco y luego se sentó en su cama corriendo las cortinas por completo.  
  
- ¿y bien? ¿que tienes que decirme? - Es... por lo de. tu condición  
  
Su rostro se ensombreció, visiblemente afectado por el tema que llevaría la conversación.  
  
- solo quería decirte.... que no estoy molesto - ¿molesto? - Como James, el pensaba que los amigos se dicen TODO, pero yo pienso que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos - Sirius..... - sus ojos abiertos por completo por la sorpresa  
  
Entonces el rió, se tiró en su cama sin poder contener la risa y se deshizo en carcajadas, ahí mismo, en mi cara  
  
- ¿que es tan gracioso? - pregunté algo ofendido - tu actitud - contestó al fin cuando pudo calmarse un poco - eres extraño Sirius  
  
Lo que me faltaba, venia a decirle lo mal que me sentía por el papelón de temprano en la mañana y el me llamaba extraño.  
  
- se podría saber ¿extraño en que? - Para la mayoría de chicos tu eres aun mas descuidado, arrogante, bromista e incluso desesperante que James, sin embargo tu trato hacia mi siempre es distinto - sus ojos se llenaron de ternura mientras se encontraban con los míos - dime Sirius.- mi corazón se congeló - ¿aun no te perdonas por haberme asustado hace tres años en el expreso de Hogwarts?- dijo mientras estallaba en risas denuevo - No es eso - el calló - es solo...... ¡olvídalo! - baje la mirada y me dispuse a irme muy molesto de la habitación - Sirius - volteé - gracias - dijo mientras me brindaba la primera de aquellas sonrisas que en el futuro reservaría solo para mi  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- ¿dormirás todo el día? - pregunté mientras mi compañero de habitación comenzaba a sacarse la túnica que llevaba - es fin de semana ¿no? - volteó a mirarme con el torso desnudo, se veía tan bien así - y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, con las maldiciones no se juega Canuto - ¡ya pasó! No duele casi nada a comparación de ayer - pero te duele - me contestó esta vez con el semblante mas serio - eso quiere decir que aun hay daño, además, no importa que tan "valiente" seas, el dolor nunca es placentero - corrección - le interrumpí con una sonrisa traviesa - el dolor CASI nunca es placentero  
  
Aquello consiguió sacar tonos rosáceos en el rostro de Rem  
  
- ¡por el amor de Dios Sirius! Cierra la boca - dijo aun visiblemente sonrojado y mirando con nerviosismo las camas de los demás en el cuarto. - ¿Que? ¿Te preocupas por ellos? - pregunté aun divertido - observa ¡ey! ¡James! - Mmhf.....m....mahymf..pmf...  
  
Remus rió ante la "respuesta" de James, eso me alegró, había logrado que Rem se relajara un poco, decidí continuar con el chiste  
  
- ¡James! Lily te espera abajo, dice que quiere que se fuguen juntos ¿Qué le digo? - ..ya...voy...mh... Lily... - fue la respuesta de James, antes de abrazar a su almohada y comenzar a prestarle mucha "atencion" a esta - ¿lo ves? Cual troncos - parece que tendrá dulces sueños - Remus estaba muy divertido con respecto a James y su "almohada"  
  
Aproveche la oportunidad y me acerqué con cuidado hasta el, seguía sin túnica y eso me gustaba, haría las cosas mas interesantes. Hacia unos años había descubierto que Remus no era un ser mágico como yo pensaba, era tan humano como James o como yo y eso me había gustado aun mas. Aquella primera impresión que había tenido de niño, aquella forma de ver a Remus como un ser celestial, había sido, después de todo, la forma inocente del sentimiento que se había formado en mí desde un principio, desde la primera vez en que había visto a aquella criatura hermosa e indefensa en el expreso.  
  
Remus pareció notar mi silencio y volteó intrigado, muy tarde, mis labios ya se hallaban sobre los suyos, no me sentía avergonzado por ello, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacia. Sentí que el se resistía un poco, debía estar asustado por el lugar en que nos hallábamos, no me importó. Lo retuve con delicadeza por la cintura y con mi otra mano en su cuello para evitar que pudiera alejarse. Poco a poco el se fue relajando y cediendo, sus labios ya no oponían resistencia y permitieron a mi lengua ingresar en ellos, explorar; ya no era necesaria la acción de mi mano tras su cuello y lo rodee por completo por la cintura, el comenzó a recorrer mi cabello con sus dedos, alborotándolo, mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado. Lentamente comencé a bajar por su cuello (sabia que eso le gustaba) mientras el recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos  
  
- Sirius.... aqui no....ahhhh......  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
¡HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Que emoción!!! No porque crea que el fan-fic este bien hecho, sino por que es la primera vez que termino uno ^-^ ¡voy progresando!  
  
¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que escribo un Yaoi, espero que este bien hecho si no es así ¡no me maten por favor! ¡Prometo mejorar! ¡Enserio!!! ¿Que tal el tema? Esta parejita se ha vuelto muy pedida últimamente y para mi es una de las mejores, aunque se que las fieles seguidoras de Remus y Sirius van a matarme. ¡Hay que aceptarlo! ¡Se ven muy bien juntos! ^-^ ¡Nacieron el uno para el otro! Lamento tambien si esta algo empalagoso pero es que lo escribí mientras escuchaba el tema de apertura de Fruits Basket (For Fruits Basket) y bueno, con una canción tan hermosa es imposible dejar de ponerse algo melosa. Je, je  
  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que hallan acabado de leer mi fic ¡muy agradecida! 


	2. segunad parte

Memorias  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificacion: R (aunque no se si calificarlo como NC-17, ustedes dirán)  
  
Advertencia: es Slash (para los que no saben, una relación chico/chico) así que tienen oportunidad de salir de aquí si no les gusta  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos), también tengan en cuenta que no gano absolutamente NADA al escribir esto, salvo mi propia diversión (y de vez en cuando la de los demás)  
  
N.A.: bueno, esto es lo que salio después de leer el review de Sakuratsukamori (muchísimas gracias eh!) quien me recomendaba hacer una continuación de la historia, ¿y saben que? Me puse a pensarlo ¡y me encanto la idea! De verdad que este es el fic que más he disfrutado escribiendo, y eso que la primera parte ya la había escrito hace uff! Más de un año creo. n_n bueno sin mas, "acanga" va la segunda parte (la cual sigue siendo narrada por Sirius y la cual AUN contiene cambios de tiempo algo enredaditos) Enjoy it!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
- no Sirius....no aquí...  
  
Contra todo lo que esperaba, y después de haber utilizado todas las caricias (habidas y por haber) que mas gustaban a Remus, este volvió a oponer resistencia y me sentí algo decepcionado; el juego ya se salía de control y hacíamos demasiada bulla así que decidí parar. por el momento (* je je je XD*)  
  
- no debes intentar estas cosas en el dormitorio Padfoot - Remus me reprocha con un sensual tono rosáceo en sus mejillas que, en contra de todo lo que el dice, me incita a más  
  
- tienes razón - contesto con una sonrisa algo picara - a la próxima lo intentare en la cocina  
  
- SIRIUS!!!!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Era ya el inicio del segundo mes de mi séptimo ( y ultimo) año en Hogwarts, y también mi ultima oportunidad de confesarle todo a Rem; de decirle por fin lo que sentía, de liberar aquellas palabras que por tanto tiempo había mantenido encerradas por miedo y vergüenza, si, vergüenza, era eso lo primero que había sentido al darme cuenta de lo que Remus provocaba en mi.  
  
Había sido en el quinto curso, aun lo recordaba bien, después de todo ¿Cómo olvidarlo?  
  
Era el banquete de Halloween, y gracias a una de las extravagantes (y siempre acertadas) ocurrencias del director se realizo un concurso de disfraces. Vaya que nos había emocionado la idea, si no piénsenlo bien, ¿cada cuanto tiempo te dan la oportunidad de andar por todo el colegio de incógnito? ¿De hacer cada broma pesada que quisiéramos, sin que siquiera nos reconocieran? Era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar; así que casi inmediatamente habíamos ido por los disfraces, era mejor ir primero para separar los mejores; fue precisamente en esa incursión a Hogsmade cuando todo pasó.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- deberías ser un poco mas conciente de tus actos Padfoot, pareces un niño  
  
Remus terminaba de ponerse la pijama y aun así seguía reprendiéndome, era gracioso, a veces mas que mi amante parecía mi mamá.  
  
- vamos Moony; ¿a poco no te gusto?  
  
Sonrojo total  
  
- eso no viene al caso Sirius!  
  
- entonces SI te gustó  
  
- ¡podrían habernos oído!!!  
  
- A Rem le gustan mis caricias.  
  
- ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!!!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
El lugar donde vendían los disfraces ¡era genial! Y definitivamente, por el rostro de mis acompañantes, era el sueño de todos y cada uno de los cuatro mereodadores. Empezando por la entrada que simulaba una inmensa gruta de terror y pasando por el sinfín de disfraces en todas las paredes (que iban desde dulces hadas hasta terroríficos zombies) aquel lugar era de ensueño.  
  
El elegir nuestros disfraces para James y para mi fue muy simple, sin embargo Peter y Remus eran otra historia; por Peter estaba el echo de que persona mas insegura en el mundo no podía haber, y temblaba al solo escuchar que le preguntáramos que traje prefería; por otro lado estaba Remus, el cual al contrario de Peter no era inseguro en lo mas mínimo, por el contrario, ¡era demasiado detallista! No quería el de pirata por que no le gustaban las cadenas y aretes, ni el de zombie por que le parecía demasiado sucio ¡y ni hablar el de bufon! "demasiado degradante", hasta que por fin lo vio; un vampiro. Fue en el preciso instante en que vi a Remus con aquel disfraz que me di cuenta, de nunca persona alguna me había parecido mas sexy en mi vida, aquellos ojos de destellos dorados y aquel cabello castaño, combinados con ESE traje...WOW  
  
Aquella noche simplemente no puede dormir, la imagen de Remus vestido de un seductor vampiro rondaba mis sueños y era el protagonista de mis más alocadas fantasías; toda la noche me la pase imaginando sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, acariciándome donde nadie mas lo había echo, diciéndome palabras impregnadas de deseo al oído, mientras yo me desesperaba completamente inmovilizado en el suelo de la biblioteca (lugar preferido de Rem), amordazado y encadenado por mi "cruel" secuestrador.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Remus al fin se rindió, definitivamente es imposible tratar de razonar conmigo cuando trato de llevarlo a la cama, y después de exhalar un largo suspiro que me sonó algo así como "¿por que a mi?" se metió a su cama cerrando los doseles; o por lo menos eso fue lo que intentó, por que bastó el que simplemente se sentara en su cama parta que yo ya estuviera metida en ella, junto a él, volviendo al ataque (*nunca le quites a un perrito su huesito*)  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Bien ya era suficiente de recuerdos; ahora lo que tenia que hacer era buscar a Remus de una vez por todas! Nada de miedos! Nada de dudas! Si me rechazaba, pues bien, solo tendría que vivir con la vergüenza por un año; además confío demasiado en el, se que no se lo diría a nadie.  
  
Y como para responder a mi llamado, Moony se acerca rápidamente por el corredor, creo que no ha notado mi presencia pues ni siquiera ha levantado la mano para saludarme ¿estará molesto? no, no creo que sea eso, Rem muy rara vez se molesta con alguien , el es así "demasiado bueno", pero definitivamente algo debe de andar mal, verlo así, con un aire de seriedad y preocupación es alarmante en él; sin embargo cualquier rastro de esta pena que lo aquejaba se borró por completo de su infantil rostro al verme, no tengo dudas de que Remus me quiera, no es por eso que haya tardado tanto en decidirme a decirle lo que siento, es, por que tengo miedo de que no me quiera de la misma forma en que yo a el.  
  
- Padfoot, estaba buscándote - dice a modo de saludo con una de esas sonrisas que tienen como efecto derretirme por completo  
  
- sucede algo - trato de sonar casual, no quiero que note la preocupación en mi voz  
  
- pues. no exactamente, solo quiero hablar contigo. de algo importante  
  
- claro, dime  
  
- eh. - es extraño, Rem parece algo nervioso - no aquí, ¿podría ser en privado?  
  
- si, pero donde..?  
  
- conozco un aula en desuso que servirá  
  
- bien  
  
Sencillamente, no podía creerlo, iba a estar a estar a solas con Remus justo cuando lo necesitaba, el destino me estaba brindando la oportunidad perfecta que ni yo mismo había imaginado, aunque la verdad no había imaginado nada, ahora que me ponía a pensarlo. no tenia ni idea de cómo le iba a decir a Remus mis sentimientos. "¡oh Dios! Y ahora ¿que?"  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- Sirius Black! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!!!  
  
Acababa de poner el hechizo silenciador en los , ahora cerrados, doseles de la cama de mi amado, y este seguía reprochándome por el comportamiento infantil que estaba mostrando; no había cosa que le desesperara mas a Remus que el que no le hiciera caso en dejar de lado mis caprichos: "no puedes conseguir todo en la vida Sirius! Ten bien en cuenta eso!"  
  
- Remus Lupin - solté su nombre completo imitando su tono enfadado - ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!  
  
- se muy bien lo que estas haciendo Black!!! Pero si mal no recuerdo.  
  
- me dijiste que parara, si, si, lo se, pero. ¿que puedo decir? Soy un maleducado - dije sensualmente colocándome peligrosamente cerca de su oído y rozando el lóbulo juguetonamente con mis labios  
  
- y entonces.. ¿que haces encima mío? - pude sentir la debilidad en su voz como una invitación a proseguir con mi juego, si, esa era una de las zonas mas sensibles de mi Remus.  
  
- ¿que crees que pueda estar haciendo?  
  
Sin esperar respuesta alguna invadí nuevamente su boca con la mía, sin embargo esta vez el beso fue fogoso, sin preocupación de despertar a los demás que estaba seguro no nos oían; y Remus respondió, no con evasivas ni intentando apartarse, no, esta vez reaccionó como a mi me gustaba que lo hiciera, con la misma pasión y amor que me mostró desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Nos hallábamos en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, nunca en mi vida había ido a aquel lugar y no pude evitar preguntarme como era que Remus conocía de su existencia, era una sala completamente en desuso, las telarañas cubrían gran parte de las paredes y la mayoría de pupitres se hallaban amontonados en completo desorden junto a la pared del fondo.  
  
- Remus. ¿donde?  
  
- es el antiguo salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, hace mas de 80 años que nadie dicta clase aquí, no desde que los nuevos profesores solicitaron una algo mas. acogedora  
  
- "me pregunto ¿por que?"  
  
- Sirius.. - me sorprendió mucho ver la seriedad con que mi amigo pronuncio mi nombre aquella vez, siempre lo había dicho con sentimiento, cariño, me hacia sentir calidez; pero esta vez el tono gélido que usó me congeló la sangre - ¿por que me has estado evitando este ultimo mes?  
  
¡¿Lo había notado?!!! Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente precavido como para que Rem no se diera cuenta; la verdad era que hacia ya mas de un mes que evitaba pasar tiempo a solas con él para poder meditar sobre que era lo que haría con mis sentimientos, pero siempre me había encargado de que mis desapariciones parecieran casuales, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que precisamente era a EL al que evitaba?  
  
Mire a mi interlocutor con algo de vergüenza, podía ver en sus ojos el resentimiento y dolor que sentía al saberse dejado de lado, después de todo, si bien James era mi mejor amigo, Remus y yo éramos inseparables; no pude soportarlo, no podía mentirle, y de cierta forma Remus me había dado la excusa perfecta para empezar el tema de mi "declaración".  
  
- necesita pensar  
  
- ¿pensar?  
  
- si,.es que. hace ya mucho que yo. - ¡rayos! Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba  
  
- ¿que sucede?  
  
- pues..  
  
- ¿si.? - era ahora o nunca  
  
- estoy enamorado de alguien, pero no se si ese alguien siente lo mismo por mi  
  
- oh  
  
Era mi imaginación o el rostro de Rem se había ensombrecido notablemente, había sido por algo que dije, pero si lo único que había dicho era que alguien me gustaba ¡un momento! ¿Acaso.? No, no era posible.  
  
- y. ¿esa persona es muy importante para ti? - por más que intentó ocultarlo pude percibir un leve tono de tristeza en su voz, cosa que alimentó aun mas la pequeña llama de esperanza que se había creado en mi (*se que eso sonó raro pero no se me ocurrió mas*)  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- mh.... Sirius....  
  
Era tan excitante oír los gemidos de placer que inconscientemente salían de los labios de mi Rem; yo aun continuaba con las caricias leves, casi imperceptibles y completamente enloquecedoras, sin embargo esta vez mi legua era la protagonista de estas.  
  
Empecé mi recorrido en el cuello demorándome en aquella curva perfecta donde se unía con el hombro, mordiendo ligeramente, provocando aun mas gemido de parte de mi acompañante. Mientras iba bajando por su bien formado dorso fui retirando sutilmente la pijama que estorbaba en mi camino saboreando aquellos pectorales perfectos mientras continuaba deshaciéndome de la innecesaria ropa, casi sin darnos cuenta ambos nos encontrábamos ya desnudos y enloquecidos de deseo el uno por el otro, fue entonces cuando no pude soportarlo mas y comencé a masajear levemente el miembro de mi amante, arriba, abajo, aun ritmo lento y enloquecedoramente agradable para él, que ya se arqueaba en busca de mayor contacto; proseguí con el recorrido de mis labios llegando al ombligo el cual no pude resistirme a morder  
  
- ahhhhh...!!! Sirius!!!  
  
Ese era el mayor incentivo que podía tener, el saber que le estaba provocando placer a Rem; continué bajando hasta llegar a aquella zona extremadamente sensible que ya estaba siendo atendida por mis hábiles manos (*que humilde*), estas abandonaron su trabajo dejándome oír un leve gruñido de frustración que pronto fue acallado cuando mi boca reemplazó la tarea de estas, primero empecé con leves caricias, lamiendo y mordiendo lentamente, enloqueciendo a mi pareja de placer.  
  
- Sirius.. Por favor...ahhhhh... No me tortures mas!!!!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- si, esa persona es muy importante para mi - dije acercándome de forma casi imperceptible a Remus  
  
- mh, ya veo. y. quien es?  
  
Era tan deliciosamente atractivo ver aquella expresión de desolación en el rostro de mi pequeño Moony, si, podría quedarme viendo por horas aquella sensual debilidad que mostraba, pero sabia que el no la estaba pasando bien; era el momento.  
  
- te es para ti tan difícil imaginarlo? - acaricié suavemente su mejilla, sintiendo como su rostro buscaba aun mas contacto con mi mano  
  
- a veces imagino tantas cosas - mi mano no se movió de su mejilla mientras yo lentamente me colocaba tras el  
  
- te daré una pista - comentario directamente dirigido a su oído, lo cual provoco que se estremeciera notablemente - es alguien muy cercano a mi - proseguí mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos  
  
Contra todo lo que esperaba Remus reacciono de una manera que me desconcertó por completo, sentí como apoyaba todo su peso contra mi cuerpo y echaba atrás la cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros, dejando completamente vulnerable un cuello perfecto, provocativo.  
  
- .dímelo Sirius  
  
No pude contenerme mas ante la forma suplicante en que Rem había dicho estas ultimas palabras, casi sin pensarlo comencé a besar su cuello, despacio, con cuidado, como si se tratara de cristal y pude sentir como el se arqueaba ligeramente debido al placer que le producía; poco a poco fui bajando, lamiendo, mordiendo, pronto ya me encontraba besando uno de sus sexys hombros del cual ya había retirado la innecesaria túnica que lo cubría  
  
- Sirius.  
  
- shhhhhh.. no digas nada  
  
- tras los pupitres.  
  
- que.?  
  
- retíralos.  
  
Volteé el rostro de Rem tomando aquella boca de forma casi desesperada mientras con mi mano buscaba entre mi túnica la olvidada varita, una vez la tuve en mis manos solté los labios de mi compañero solo el tiempo necesario como para pronunciar el hechizo correspondiente y remover todos aquellos pupitres casi sin prestarles atención, sin embargo al voltear a ver mi obra lo que descubrí me dejo sin habla (*que yo sepa no estuviste hablando mucho que digamos ¬¬*), los pupitres eran solo una especie de camuflaje que cubría una extensa cama de dos plazas, cubierta con delicadas sabanas de seda roja ¿Qué podía hacer algo así en un lugar como aquel?  
  
Miré a Rem directamente a los ojos de forma interrogativa, parecía algo nervioso y solo atinó a sonreírme inocentemente mientras buscaba nuevamente mis labios con los suyos, no tuvo mucho problema en encontrarlos claro, ya que no había cosa que yo deseara más. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de todo, "el lugar como aquel" era exactamente para esto; no era que la cama estuviera allí de pura casualidad, sino que había sido colocada ahí adrede, precisamente para encuentros como estos; pero. ¿como sabia mi Rem de la existencia de un lugar como aquel?  
  
- mh.. Rem.. ¿Cómo.?  
  
- cállate y bésame Black.  
  
Muy bien, esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, sin pensarlo dos veces (* ¿"sin pensarlo" no será?*) fui guiando a mi acompañante hacia aquella cama de ensueño, retrocediendo paulatinamente mientras con mis brazos lo obligaba a el a avanzar, sin separar nuestros labios un solo instante le fui dando vuelta mientras gentilmente lo recostaba y me colocaba sobre el.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- ¿que es lo que deseas Moony? - pregunté juguetonamente, me encantaba alargar el momento lo mas que podía  
  
- no me hagas esto Sirius.  
  
- dímelo. solo necesito que me lo digas y será tuyo. - un leve beso, eso seria suficiente para que su voluntad flaqueara  
  
- quiero.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Con movimientos torpes, casi infantiles nos fuimos deshaciendo poco a poco de la ropa, el uno del otro, amándonos entre risas, como lo que éramos, dos adolescentes que lo harían por primera vez; nerviosos y atemorizados, pero a la vez deseosos por lo que sabíamos que vendría.  
  
- tienes miedo - no se de donde salió esa pregunta, no se en que momento la formule, pero sabia que todo aquel maravilloso momento quedaba "en manos" de su respuesta.  
  
El silencio fue eterno, enfermizo, y yo moría de ansiedad con mi rostro aun oculto en la curva del cuello de mi amante, como protegiéndome de aquella sentencia que saldría de sus labios.  
  
- no  
  
Que bella palabra que podía ser un "no" pronunciado en el momento oportuno; en esta oportunidad para mi fue la invitación a un mundo de posibilidades, quería probarlo todo, quería hacerlo todo, quería que Rem fuera enteramente mío; y no pararía ante nada hasta conseguirlo, ni siquiera si es que la mismísima profesora McGonagall estuviera para en la puerta mirando. Tímidamente comencé a masajear el miembro de mi compañero que reacciono de maravilla, tirando completamente la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su rostro era cubierto de un hermoso tono rosáceo producto del placer que le provocaba aquello, pude notar, cuanto intensifiqué el ritmo de mis caricias como sus labios se entreabrían dejando salir silenciosos gemidos que a mi me parecían de lo mas deliciosos al mismo tiempo que una parte de mis mismo también iba cobrando vida.  
  
Sin parar en ningún momento mis atenciones me dedique prácticamente a devorar ese cuello expuesto de una manera tan provocativa mientras Rem empezaba a gemir de una forma casi descontrolada, por un momento temí que lo oyeran pero luego recordé donde nos hallábamos. Comencé a variar el recorrido de mis labios bajando lentamente hasta atrapar un de los pezones de Remus con ellos, mientras que mi mano abandonó su erección para atender al otro, lamiendo y succionando lo deje de lado solo cuando pude notar en este un tono enrojecido y levante la vista para encontrarme con la mirada de mi amante, desbordando pasión, lujuria, era maravilloso ver el cambio que había causado en aquella mirada tierna e inocente convirtiéndola en lo que era ahora.  
  
- ¿lo deseas todo Rem?  
  
Un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que me brindo, demasiado excitado siquiera para hablar, pero aun dispuesto a más  
  
- abre las piernas  
  
De la manera mas provocativa que pude, deslice mi lengua por todo su cuerpo, desde su garganta hasta su abertura, donde me demore un poco, lubricándolo debidamente; tenia miedo, no quería lastimarlo sabia que esto era demasiado importante para el y quería que fuera perfecto, por eso me tome tiempo en prepararlo, introduciendo mi lengua en el, haciéndolo gritar mi nombre, rogándome que lo tomara de una vez, pero aun no era tiempo, Remus tendría que ser paciente. Despacio abandone aquella zona de mi amante para subir lentamente, mordiendo ligeramente por donde mis labios pasaban hasta tomar su erección por completo, brindándole las mayores atenciones mientras lentamente fui introduciendo el primer dedo en él; sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba pero aun así no me detuve, ya no podía hacerlo. Una vez sentí que su cuerpo se hubo acostumbrado a aquella intromisión volví a centrarme en su miembro, succionándolo, tomándolo por completo y luego abandonándolo casi del todo, mordiendo ligeramente, mientras el segundo dedo era colocado dentro del cuerpo de Rem  
  
- ¡ahhhhh..!!!  
  
- tranquilo. ya va a pasar. relájate  
  
Seguí masajeando el cuerpo de Rem mientras introducía un tercer dedo en él, le di un tiempo más para acostumbrarse y luego los retiré por completo, estaba listo  
  
- Sirius.. no.. no pares..  
  
- no lo haré, solo debes voltearte  
  
Y eso fue lo que hizo, como si todo lo que yo le dijera fuera una orden, se volteó, poniéndose a gatas y permitiéndome a mi un mejor acceso; lo tome de las caderas y empuje suavemente, introduciéndome despacio él, era delicioso, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, era sencillamente divino, algo celestial así como lo era mi Remus. Oí un leve gemido de dolor de parte de el así que comencé a moverme en círculos, primero despacio y luego un poco mas rápido, poco a poco a aquellos pequeños sollozos se volvieron gemidos y después de uso instantes Rem ya se pegaba a mi buscando mas contacto, el ritmo fue aumentando en intensidad al igual que los gemidos que ahora eran acompañados por los míos, imposibles de contener, llenando el espacio por completo; al sentir que ya estaba por venirme volvía a tomar el miembro de mi compañero masajeándolo al mismo ritmo en que yo tomaba su cuerpo, los gemidos se volvieron muchos mas desesperados cuando por fin, al mismo tiempo, estallando en un mar de sensaciones, yo llene su cuerpo mientras sentía aquel calido liquido proveniente de él resbalar por mi mano, así, exhaustos nos tendimos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, esperando que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran, abrazados.  
  
- te amo Remus  
  
- y yo a ti  
  
Compartimos el último beso de aquella noche, esta vez mas despacio, saboreando el sabor del otro, sabiendo que estaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo más  
  
- por cierto. ¿de donde sacaste la existencia de este lugar?  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- quiero.  
  
- mh.  
  
- tomarte yo esta vez  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!!  
  
***********************  
  
¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció la segunda parte? Vaya que me tomo hacerla, nunca me imagine que escribir algo así fuera TAN difícil, solo espero que haya quedado bien; mh.. Así que al final Rem-chan no era tan inocentón como parecía, pero bueno, quien lo culpa n_n con Sirius de pareja ¿no? Quieren saber de donde sacó Rem el dadito de la habitación "multiusos" pues bien ¡se aguantan! Solo se los diré si me dejan muchos reviews!!! n_~  
  
Ceci_White: espero que de esta, no solo la ultima parte te haya gustado n_nU después de todo me esforcé mucho!!!  
  
Sakuratsukamori: espero que esta continuación este a la altura de tus expectativas, lamento no poder haberte dicho lo que James estaba soñando, pero me amenazo de muerte por si lo hacia ¬¬ medio agresivo resultó el pata  
  
Cho Chang de Black: pues para una amante de SiriusxRemus acá esta la continuación de la historia de esta linda parejita, que por cierto a mi tb me encanta!!!  
  
Ahora si, eso es todo  
  
see ya!!!!  
  
Nynia 


	3. el cuarto

Memorias  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificacion: definitivamente NC-17  
  
Advertencia: es Slash (para los que no saben, una relación chico/chico) asi que tienen oportunidad de salir de aquí si no les gusta  
  
Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos), tambien tengan en cuenta que no gano absolutamente NADA al escribir esto, salvo mi propia diversión (y de vez en cuando la de los demás)  
  
N.A.: se que esta vez me he demorado HORRORES, pero como me cansare de repetir, tuve un "pequeño accidente" justo con este capitulo...y.. ¡Está bien! Lo admito! No fue pequeño! Y tampoco fue precisamente con este cap ¡porque se me borro TODO OK!!!! Estaba bloqueada!!! Cada que quería volver a escribir este cap me entraba la depresión y no podía escribir ni m..¡fue terrible!!!! Una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie, pero bueno, acá toy denuevo, haciendo uso de TODA mi fuerza de voluntad para hacerles llegar el "capitulo intermedio" entre el dos y el tres. Y es que después de todas las controversias que creó el "cuarto cama", se me ocurrió hacer un capitulo explicativo de, de donde michi lo sacó Rem-chan (con lo santurrón que es, a cualquiera lo descuadra).  
  
Asi que ya saben, este cap es solo una mera distracción (XD para así tener mas tiempo de planear el tercero) que cree para ustedes je je, y esta enteramente narrado por Remus, y para alivio de algunas, es UN SOLO tiempo (¡yeah.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) gracias publico!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Ya hace tres semanas que Severus dejó de hablarme, y no entiendo el por que; es decir, no es que fuéramos grandes amigos, pero siempre que nos encontrábamos en algún corredor o saliendo de clase intercambiábamos una que otra palabra, es mas, en varias oportunidades nos habíamos llegado a enfrascar en conversaciones muy amenas, generalmente sobre DCAO (tema que teníamos en común). Pero de pronto, un día, de la noche a la mañana, Severus empezó a evitarme, si me ve, se pasa de largo, y si lo saludo ni siquiera se toma la molestia de mirarme. y eso me choca, ¿acaso hice algo mal? ¿Habré dicho un mal comentario? ¿O lo habré fastidiado de alguna manera?...no se.esto me confunde, si hubiera dejado de hablarme después de la imprudencia de Sirius cuando se enteró de que yo era un licántropo, bueno, pero incluso después de eso me había seguido hablando (un poco nervioso, pero lo hacia), entonces ¿Por qué rayos no quiere ni mirarme ahora?  
  
¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que me afecta. Si tan solo lo tuviera a él para apoyarme. el que siempre había estado a mi lado desde aquel "incidente" en el Expreso de Hogwarts (no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo) (*se refiere a lo que narró Sirius en el primer capitulo*), el que era capaz de hacerme olvidar mis mayores problemas.. el, que ya hacia varios meses que ni se cruzaba en mi camino ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se había creado un nuevo movimiento "ignora a Remus Lupin" y yo ni me había enterado? Esta situación me trae loco. Por un lado, Severus haciendo como que yo fuera de aire, y por otro, Sirius haciéndose el loco cada vez que me ve.  
  
El mayor problema en estos momentos, es que al ser tan tímido no puedo encarar a ninguno de los dos y pedir explicaciones; porque las merezco, sus actos me conciernen porque me afectan directamente, y están obligados a darme sus motivos; pero para variar, nunca puedo hacer nada solo., sin embargo esto no puede quedar así, algún día tendré que enfrentarlos, sobre todo a Severus, lo de Sirius puede ser una simple niñería y ahí tendría el poyo de mis compañeros, pero el problema con el Slytherin tendría que resolverlo yo solo.  
  
Perdido en estos pensamientos (angustiantes si me permiten decirlo) mis pies me han llevado a "quien sabe donde" sin darme cuenta, no recuerdo haber estado en esta parte del castillo antes, es un enorme corredor lleno de puertas en diferentes estados de deterioro, y con varias armaduras colocadas al lado de cada una de estas. '¡genial!' pienso mientras intento descifrar donde me encuentro, al parecer por la vista que me muestra una pequeña ventana, debo encontrarme en el extremo Oeste de la escuela y en uno de los pisos superiores. Debo regresar, si sigo adentrándome mas estoy seguro que me tomara DEMASIADO tiempo salir (exactamente no se cuanto, pero tampoco me apetece averiguarlo), y claro que regresar seria una buena opción, ¡Si supiera por donde rayos he venido!!!!  
  
Estoy a punto de tratar de volver sobre mis pasos cuando una familiar voz me detiene, no puedo confundirme es él; avanzo sin dudarlo hacia donde proviene aquella añorada voz y pronto me encuentro en un pequeño cuarto en desuso, el único mueble, un pequeño escritorio pegado a la pared me hace sospechar que ese debió de ser en algún momento el despacho de "quien sabe que" profesor, pero lo que mas llama mi atención es aquel chico de cabello negro y largo que se encuentra sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Parece preocupado, y tengo que reprimir el impulso de acercarme a el y rodearlo con mis brazos par reconfortarlo; aunque me duela admitirlo, en estos momentos, esta es la única manera de averiguar por que Padfoot ha estado evitándome.  
  
- porque..., porque..? - escucho a su varonil voz repetir incansablemente  
  
- ¿Por que tengo que sentirme así..? - continua imperturbable con su monologo; '¿pero porque, qué?'  
  
- se..que hace mucho que lo he aceptado, no puedo negarlo,..pero es tan difícil...no puedo decírtelo..., tengo terror a lo que puedas pensar  
  
Palabras llenas de angustia y dolor; ¡Dios! aquello era insoportable, Sirius estaba destrozado, incluso por su tono me hacia creer que estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas; sin embargo no pude reprimir una sonrisa cuando este se volteó un poco y dejo ver con "quien" conversaba; Sirius sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos el pequeño peluche en forma de jirafa, naranja con manchas verdes y moradas (* mi hermana tiene una así, es un chiste*) que le regalé por su trigésimo cumpleaños. Sirius se había mostrado indignado al desenvolver el paquete y encontrarse con su contenido, que propició las burlas de todos por supuesto, pero yo lo había descubierto días después, durmiendo con su jirafita clandestinamente, abrazado a ella; y ahora, al parecer, le servía de consejera.  
  
- .pero algún día lo sabrás,.sabrás del amor que siento por ti..  
  
Aquello había sido un golpe que no esperaba, Sirius estaba enamorado de alguien, no podía creerlo, me estaba destrozando. Luego del choque inicial, los ojos comenzaron a escocerme mientras sentía mis piernas temblar bajo el peso de mi cuerpo; tenia que salir de ahí, ¡como sea! Alejarme de aquella persona que tanto me hacia sufrir, correr hasta perderme, no volver a verlo jamás, porque no lo soportaría, no soportaría saber que aquel chico de hermosos ojos azules, que me había cautivado desde un principio, amaba a alguien. Pero entonces lo oí, Sirius termino la oración que había empezado, y una simple palabra lo cambio todo.  
  
- .Moony  
  
Aun no se como es que encontré el camino a la sala común y llegue a esta, ni tampoco se en cuánto tiempo lo hice; solo se que, después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras de Sirius ( y para evitar echármele encima en ese preciso instante) eche a correr con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar de felicidad ¡Sirius me amaba! ¡No a ninguna estúpida chica que nunca le entendería por completo! ¡Sirius me amaba a mí!  
  
*********************  
  
Y estoy seguro de que Sirius me sigue amando, pero ya han pasado meses y el ¡nada! Esta bien que esté inseguro de cual será mi respuesta, pero este es nuestro penúltimo año acá y seria preferible que me dijera sus sentimientos antes de que terminara el periodo escolar; y es que la fantasía de unas maravillosas vacaciones junto a él ronda mi cabeza hace varios días; lamentablemente eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, fantasear, porque Sirius ni me mira aun.  
  
Ya va a terminar el curso, en dos días será el banquete de espedida y comienzo a desesperarme; la situación con Severus no ayuda, desde que lo acorralé a la salida de una clase para exigirle el "porqué" de su comportamiento se ha vuelto aun mas arisco conmigo, ya no me evita, pero cuando me cruzo con el me miura de forma calculadora hasta que me pierde de vista, y eso me molesta un poco (*¡claro Rem-chan! Si prácticamente te esta "violando" con la mirada je je XD*). Pero lo que mas me inquieta fue lo que pasó en el desayuno de hoy, una lechuza completamente negra me dejo una pequeña nota a la hora del correo, tres palabras y un pequeño dibujo me fueron suficientes para reconocer de quien era la letra, Severus  
  
* Mañana, 11 de la noche* y un pequeño plano donde indicaba el lugar era todo lo que decía  
  
Mis compañeros me miraron curiosos mientras yo guardaba la nota en mi bolsillo  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Moony? - me pregunto James curioso, y pude notar como la mirada de Sirius se clavó en mi, atento a cada palabra que fuera a pronunciar  
  
- no, nada importante  
  
Si iba a salir a aquellas horas de la noche debía de ser muy precavido, pero ¿por que Severus quería que nos reuniéramos tan tarde? ¿Seria seguro ir? Es decir, podía ser una trampa, por que debía de confiar en Severus después de su trato. Me reprendí mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos. Aunque de una manera muy extraña, Severus era mi amigo, y debía confiar en el.  
  
- oye James - estaba decidido, iría, pero primero necesitaría una pequeña ayuda - ¿te puedo pedir un favor?  
  
- claro, dime  
  
- ¿crees que podrías prestarme tu capa de invisibilidad mañana en la noche?  
  
Aquello provocó justo las reacciones que yo esperaba, la sonrisas picaras de James y Peter, y la cara de horror de Sirius.  
  
Todo aquel día fue insoportable, los chicos no dejaban de hostigarme tratando de sacarme el nombre de "la chica" a la que vería, y Sirius, que no me había hablado en meses, ahora prácticamente me hablaba por los tres, y que decir hablaba, chillaba, el chico estaba histérico; lo cual, no puedo negarlo, me provocó cierta..satisfacción.  
  
*********************  
  
Por fin el momento había llegado, en unas pocas horas me dirigiría a hablar con Severus, James y Peter ya me habían armado con un sinfín de utensilios para la ocasión: mentas para el aliento, una colonia (*loción*) de lo más varonil, un hechizo para hacer aparecer chocolates, ropa "adecuada", y por supuesto, la capa de invisibilidad; mientras Sirius observaba la escena oculto en un rincón de su cama con rostro de pocos amigos.  
  
A la hora de dirigirme a la susodicha cita ya llevaba una hora y media de retraso, el motivo: Black. Como medio extra de precaución decidí llevarme el Mapa del Mereodador conmigo ¡y prácticamente tuve que maldecir a Sirius para que lo soltara! Estaba aferrado a el como una lapa, y repetía constantemente que yo ya tenia la capa de invisibilidad y que el mapa no me era necesario ¡Por Dios!; una hora y media después de lidiar con un "injustificadamente celoso" Sirius Black, al fin pude salir en busca de la habitación indicada, que, por lo que pude notar en el mapa, se encontraba en lo mas profundo de las mazmorras.  
  
La habitación estaba tan escondida, que cuando por fin llegué llevaba media hora de retraso mas, lo mas probable era que Severus ya se haya ido a dormir, molesto por mi falta de interés, pero no fue así, al abrir ligeramente la puerta y mirar por la rendija que formaba, pude ver la familiar silueta de mi compañero sentado, de espaldas a la puerta, sobre un escritorio de aquella habitación, la luz de la débil (y única) antorcha remarcando su silueta contra la oscuridad del lugar, dejando ver su largo cabello y su varonil forma con total claridad. Estuve a punto de quitarme la capa y entrar para excusar mi retraso, cuando mis desarrollados sentidos me indicaron que me quedara como estaba, que aun no era seguro presentarme de aquella manera; así que simplemente ingresé por completo a la habitación, deslizándome como un fantasma (sin hacer el menor ruido) y me dediqué a observar concienzudamente el lugar donde me encontraba. Era una especie de aula en desuso, algo obvio debido a la cantidad de pupitres que habían amontonados en la pared del fondo y el hecho de que Severus estuviera sentado sobre un escritorio (*dah!*)  
  
Entonces los sentí, pasos, casi imperceptibles para mi agudo oído, pero pasos al fin y al cabo, y se acercaban directamente hacia aquí; antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo una silueta pasó por mi lado a una velocidad sorprendente para terminar abrazando a Severus por la cintura y plantar sus labios sobre el cuello del sorprendido Slytherin, que luego del susto por la repentina acción, se abandonó a la caricia por completo.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Sev.? - una voz irreconocible para mi - ¿te dejaron plantado?  
  
Severus se volteo bruscamente y su cara mostró una expresión de decepción al notar quien era el autor de aquella caricia (lo que me dio a entender que esperaba que fuera yo!!!!)  
  
- Lucius  
  
¡Ahora si que estaba en Shock!!! No podía creerlo, Lucius Malfoy, conocido por toda la escuela como un mujeriego empedernido ¡había besado ávidamente a un chico! Y al parecer no estaba contento solo con eso, ya que comenzó a juguetear con la túnica de Snape  
  
- o será.. - continuo sensualmente el rubio - que me estabas esperando a mi?  
  
Dicho esto tomo por completo los labios del otro, que para mi sorpresa no puso resistencia, sino que enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Malfoy; este incitado por el echo bajó sus besos por el cuello de Severus para seguir, dirigiéndose a su pecho, descubierto instantes antes por las voraces manos del Slytherin  
  
- Lucius.. Ya..ya es tarde.. - se quejó Severus entre jadeos  
  
- no seas aguafiestas Sev - Lucius lamió juguetonamente el lóbulo de su compañero - esta será la ultima noche que podremos hacerlo en el colegio - dicho esto deslizo su mano por la entrepierna de Severus, quien reprimió un gemido - te recuerdo que mañana es mi graduación  
  
Esto si que iba mas allá de todo lo que podría haberme imaginado, Lucius no se acostaba con chicos, Lucius se acostaba con Severus. ¡Dios! La escena estaba creando reacciones inimaginables en mi cuerpo, placenteras sensaciones que me evitaban salir de la habitación deseoso de ver más, de oír más. Y como para complacerme Lucius intensifico el nivel de sus caricias mientras Severus echaba la cabeza completamente hacia atrás y gemía de placer; era exquisito oírlos, estaban impregnados de pasión, necesitaba acercarme mas, ver mas de cerca aquel acto, completamente pecaminoso y agradable a la vez. No pude evitar pensar en Sirius, en como seria estar en sus brazos, me vi gemir bajo su toque de la misma manera en que Severus se rendía ante Lucius, dominado; eso era lo que quería, estar a completa merced de Padfoot, que este me reclamara como mi dueño.  
  
Casi sin darme cuenta me había colocado al lado de la pareja de amantes, la camisa que James me había prestado, estaba ahora sin botones, mientras mis manos acariciaban instintivamente mi sudoroso cuerpo, aquella imagen era demasiado, estaba obrando maravillas en mi, y necesitaba alivio, poco apoco fui deslizando mi mano hasta la hebilla del pantalón, desabrochándola por completo, deseoso de brindarme el placer que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos; Entonces Lucius paró, provocando un gruñido desaprobatorio por parte de su amante el cual ignoró, simplemente sacó su varita y con un sencillo movimiento dejo desnudo este; aquello avivó mas mi creciente excitación y deslicé mi mano sobre ella al mismo tiempo en que el Slytherin pronunciaba un simple conjuro y removía todas las carpetas del fondo del aula dejando ver (para mi asombro) la cama mas perfectamente lujuriosa que había visto en mi vida, incitantes sabanas y almohadones del color de la sangre, dejaban verse a través del traslucido dosel del mismo color, el cual caía justo al lado de un pequeño mueble sobre el que podían verse todo tipo de licores y manjares. De un tirón Lucius puso de pie a Severus y literalmente lo empujó hasta dejarlo caer sobre el mullido colchón de aquel lecho de ensueño.  
  
Vi como el Slytherin se libraba de sus ropas con movimientos sensuales, felinos, mientras los ojos negros del otro lo recorrían con lujuria, necesidad, hambre, como si se tratara de un postre exquisito; el rubio se tumbó sobre Severus y volvió a besarlo fieramente mientras sus manos se encargaban de atar las muñecas del otro a la cabecera de la cama.  
  
- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Lucius!  
  
- Tranquilo Sev. te va a encantar - dijo con voz melosa mientras recorría con un dedo el torso desnudo de Severus, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar su miembro - te lo prometo  
  
Yo, para esto, ya estaba desesperado, gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían mi cuerpo y mi vista se nublaba por el esfuerzo de estar haciendo aquella operación de pie, y peor aun, cubierto por una capa que evitaba que el calor se disipara; aparte el echo de que Lucius hubiera cambiado su posición de ataque había provocado que mi vista perfectamente panorámica fuera interrumpida y tuviera que moverme para ver mejor. Silenciosamente me coloqué al lado de la cama, apoyándome ligeramente en el mueble tras de mi, grave error, ya que esto provocó que la capa de deslizara hasta el suelo, dejándome completamente expuesto, vulnerable, y Lucius me vio. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener las sensaciones que me recorrian, el rubio se quedo un momento confundido en el cual se dedicó a observarme, fue cuestión de tiempo que adivinara mi estado, y literalmente fácil (camisa sin botones, cuerpo sudoroso, ojos nublados por la pasión, manos exploradoras y un tono rosáceo en el rostro), lo cual le originó una traviesa sonrisa.  
  
Contra todo lo que esperaba no se detuvo, continuo recorriendo el cuerpo de Severus con su lengua pero sin despegar su vista de mis ojos, sabia lo que quería, era una invitación, me instaba a unirme a ellos, a acompañarlos en su placer, y se sentía tan tentador, obtener alivio de aquellas manos expertas; pero no pude, sin hubiera pasado esto después quizás hubiera aceptado aquella tentadora oferta, pero Sirius tenia que ser el primero, solo a el le entregaría mi inocencia (*-_- U que "inocencia" Rem- chan????*). Los ojos del Lucius aun seguían clavados en mi interrogantes, yo solo continué deslizando mis manos por mi cuerpo, el entendió el mensaje y deteniendo un momento su "trabajo" vendó los ojos de Slytherin como para permitirme una mayor libertad de movimiento, era obvio que la situación lo divertía, ¿y por que no? encendía aun mas.  
  
Continué con el movimiento de mis manos hasta llegar dentro de mis bóxers, donde comencé con un movimiento suave, arriba, abajo, pausadamente, dándole tiempo al rubio de que comenzara a masajear la masculinidad de su acompañante; luego de recorrer sus muslos concienzudamente, sin dejar un solo lugar inexplorado, volvió a subir hasta su miembro y lo tomo de lleno en su boca, lo que ocasiono que Severus gimiera ya sin reparos, y comenzó un leve masaje, se retiraba casi por completo, jugueteando con su lengua justo en la punta para luego volver a devorarlo; era increíble ver las reacciones que esto ocasionaba en el otro, el chico de cabello negro arqueaba la espalda convulsivamente y no para de gemir sin control, mientras yo intensificaba el ritmo de mis caricias casi sin darme cuenta, entonces fue cuando note que la mirada del rubio no se había apartado de mi ni un solo instante, sus grises ojos captaban cada una de mis reacciones y se deleitaban con ello, seguía brindándole placer a Severus pero aun así no apartaba su vista de mi.  
  
- Te encanta ¿cierto? - preguntó con picardía, a lo cual su compañero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque pude notar que aquella pregunta no fue dirigida precisamente para el  
  
Se detuvo y volvió a besar a su amante en los labios, un beso húmedo, furioso, lleno de pasión, para luego ofrecerle un dedo que este succionó ávidamente; no estaba preparado para ver lo que siguió después, Lucius introdujo lentamente aquel dedo en la entrada de Severus que volvió a gemir pero esta vez de dolor mientras su rostro se tensaba, para luego comenzar con un movimiento circular que consiguió que gemidos de placer mucho mas audibles resonaran por toda la habitación, este simple echo hizo que me viniera ahí mismo, ya sin poder reprimir el gemido que escapo de mis labios, cerrando los ojos por la ola de placer que me recorrió  
  
Lo único que recuerdo después, antes de quedarme dormido, fue la figura del rubio introduciéndose lentamente en el cuerpo de Snape, y la cara de placer de ambos, luego, oscuridad.  
  
*********************  
  
Al despertarme a la mañana siguiente me encontré recostado sobre la cama cubierto por la capa de uno de los Slytherin, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado, el saber que ambos me habían encontrado en aquel estado al despertar, y el que uno de ellos me haya colocado sobre el lecho hizo que mi rostro ardiera; pero a la vez me sentía radiante, una nueva energía recorría mi cuerpo y una idea que había venido de pronto, y que pareció perfecta, animaba mi espíritu.  
  
No podía dejar de sonreír mientras me dirigía en medio de la madrugada a mi sala común. Estaba decidido, si el próximo año Sirius no se decidía pronto a revelarme sus sentimientos, le daría un pequeño "empujón", y sabia perfectamente DONDE.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hasta ahí llego!!!! Vaya, vaya, así que nuestro pequeño Remus tenia absolutamente TODO calculado, y no era tan "ignorante" de los planes de su "perrito"!!! n_n por eso me encanta Remus! ¡Es tan impredecible!!!!  
  
Bueno, pues ahora que conocen - la faceta oculta de Rem-chan - supongo que ya saben que esperarse de aquel deseito de ser él el que mande la próxima vez ¿cierto? Pobre Sirius, ni se imagina lo que le espera XD je je je Bueno, pues muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, n_ñUUUU y por su gran paciencia, y por supuesto! por sus Reviews a:  
  
Leila Diggory: en definitiva esta pareja es perfecta n_n ¡sobre todo Rem- chan! y por lo de juguetito....ya falta poco je je  
  
Usagi: lamento la demora, pero al fin aca esta la continuacion, espero que te haya gustado de donde saco Rem-chan la cama  
  
Vrag: je je, pues lo mismo, lamento la tardanza y me alegra que a alguien le agrade como escrivo thanks!!!!  
  
Reina Ayesha: ah...!!! Ayesha-sama! estoy TAN feliz de que te guste mi fic!!!! n_n  
  
Sakuratsukamori: je je! me alegra de que te haya gustado, porque practicamente la continuacion la hice gracias a ti! y por lo de JAmes no te preocupes! ya lo puse en su lugar!!! a ver si algun dia hago que el mismo te cuente que estaba soñando XD, por lo de la habitacion mistriosa, pues aqui te resuelvo el misterio, espro ue te haya gustado jo jo jo!!!  
  
Natasha Riddle: me hace muy feliz que mi fic realmente haya gustado tanto (llorando de la emocion) gracias! esto se lo debop a todos ustedes!!! ( a lo premios Oscar o miss "lo que sea") y ya saben ¡World Peace! XD  
  
tmbien muchisimas gracias a todos quienes leen mis fic y por X motivo no me pueden dejar Reviews  
  
byes  
  
Nynia  
  
Y ya saben ¡REVIEWS o no hay continuacion!!!! 


	4. tercera parte

** Memorias **

**Autora:** Nynia 

**Clasificación: ** definitivamente NC-17 

**Advertencia: ** es Slash (para los que no saben, una relación chico/chico) así que aun tienen oportunidad de salir de aquí si no les gusta la idea. 

**Disclaimer: ** Todos los personajes son obra de J. K. Rowlin (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos), también tengan en cuenta que no gano absolutamente NADA al escribir esto, salvo mi propia diversión (y de vez en cuando la de los demás) 

**N.A.: ** Si se, lo único que merezco es la hoguera, o ser fusilada, o descuartizada, o torturada (¿el cruciatus? No gracias, de eso si paso) o etc., etc., etc. 

¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Es que la verdad tenía pánico de escribir este capitulo ¡y aun lo tengo! Pero me decidí de una buena vez. Me dije: es ahora o nunca. Lo que sucede es que ya tengo dos fics mas escritos y listos para publicar pero me prometí a mi misma NO publicar ninguno hasta terminar por lo menos uno de los que ya llevo y me decidí por este por que solo me faltaba un capitulo (*suspiro*) 

La verdad al releerlo me ha parecido fatal, he encontrado unos errores de concordancia dignos de la horca pero como fue el primer slash que escribí en mi linda, corta e inocente existencia ( por favor alguien tenga compasión de mi y dispáreme!) me dije a mi misma que definitivamente NO podía abandonarlo..... Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que la verdad ruego que me disculpen si no me sale algo decente 

Ah! Por cierto, este capitulo sigue siendo narrado por Rem-chan ^^ 

***************************** 

- ¿Están mis oídos escuchando lo que creen que están escuchando??? 

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el tono de asombro de Sirius. La verdad es que yo también estoy algo asombrado aun; nunca antes le había pedido, o siquiera sugerido, algo así a Paddy... Pero debo de admitir que la idea no me desagrada del todo. 

Sonrío seductoramente mientras dejo vagar mis manos por el pecho de un aun algo atontado Sirius y haciendo algo así como un mohín le pregunto 

- ¿que?... no te gusta la idea? 

Padfoot se toma su tiempo para responder y se que es lo que le preocupa, mi licantropía. Un hombre lobo toma pareja una sola vez en su vida, Sirius es conciente de que si me deja "actuar" le perteneceré por completo. 

- pero Moony tu.... 

- shhhhhh..... - mis dedos sobre sus labios - no lo arruines tonto, ya todo eso está pensado - le sonrío dulcemente 

Algo mas calmado me devuelve la sonrisa, puedo ver en ella como sus dudas se van disipando poco a poco mientras suavemente gira permitiéndome quedar sobre el. 

- entonces Moony - dice radiante mientras extiendo los brazos como una invitación - soy todo tuyo! 

- Nos encanta saber que eres de él Padfoot - la conocida voz de Prongs nos hace pegar un salto - pero por el amor de Dios! Hay que tener pudor de vez en cuando! 

Una almohada vuela desde mi cama hasta aterrizar directamente en el rostro del moreno quien gruñe con molestia. Y es que tarde nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestro error; o mejor dicho, del error de Sirius, ya que fue este quien al estirar los brazos atravesó los doseles rompiendo el efecto del hechizo silenciador que había echado minutos antes. 

- bien hecho Paddy 

- No es la gran cosa Rem - me dice sonriendo, como restándole importancia 

Lo miro incrédulo mientras se estira nuevamente en la cama 

- en que estábamos? 

Sonrió con diversión, Sirius no tiene remedio; pero realmente esta loco si cree que voy a continuar sabiendo que mis compañeros tienen conocimiento pleno de lo que estamos haciendo. Tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo deposito un suave beso en los labios de mi novio mientras me levanto de la cama. 

- para otra vez será - le susurro mientras este hace un puchero - y nada de caritas Padfoot, no cambiaré de opinión 

Parece que a Sirius no le ha hecho mucha gracia la idea ya que pone una cara de decepción mientras corre un poco los doseles y con un claro tono sarcástico grita 

- Gracias James!!! 

- Todo un placer - contesta nuestro amigo con un tono notoriamente divertido mientras se mete al baño listo para su ducha matutina. 

El resto del día pasa relativamente normal, salvo por el hecho de que Paddy esta más feliz de lo acostumbrado, y eso es decir MUCHO, hiperactivo sería la palabra correcta. Es gracioso, parece un pequeño niñito al que le han dicho que le van a dar un regalo. 

_"y vaya regalo" _me descubro a mi mismo pensando antes de sonrojarme bruscamente. 

- ¡ey Rem! - Me llama este mientras se sienta a mi lado - ¿haciendo planes para la noche? 

No puedo evitar sonrojarme mas al darme cuenta de que trasfondo oculta el comentario, y más aun, por haberme visto descubierto. Lo miro con fingida molestia mientras levanto un dedo amenazadoramente. 

- continua así Padfoot, y estarás castigado - trato de darle a mis palabras el doble sentido que el les dio a las suyas 

- no te atreverías.... - su tono con un leve dejo de preocupación 

- ponme a prueba - le sonrío con picardía mientras vuelvo a meterme en mi lectura. 

La verdad es agradable disfrutar el reciente "poder" que he adquirido; tener a Sirius así es algo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacer antes y la verdad estoy un poco arrepentido de ello, ya que además de satisfactorio...es...divertido. Me sonrío nuevamente mientras Paddy me mira por sobre el libro encaprichado. 

- como sigas a si lo vas a matar de un ataque de ansiedad Moony - James me sonríe francamente mientras alborota el cabello de Sirius 

- fuera de aca Prongs, estoy en medio de un ataque de miradas y me desconcentras - se queja mi novio mientras vuelve a mirarme con ojitos de cachorrito sin casa. 

- como si no supieras que eso no funciona con él - dice mientras sube al dormitorio pero antes de entrar se gira - por cierto Moony, sigue así, ya era hora de que alguien pusiera a este en su lugar - me dice mientras Sirius lo fulmina con la mirada 

- ¿te ibas? 

- ya lo creo, no quiero estar presente cuando pierdas todo vestigio de dignidad y te arrastres por la sala suplicando clemencia - termina antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si 

- ja! Eso nunca - me mira nuevamente con sus típicas caritas "rompe corazones" y yo solo puedo arquear una ceja divertido 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- ¡Oh por favor!!!!! ¡No me hagas esto!!!! 

Ya llevo mas de tres horas en la sala común ignorando a Sirius y este, tal y como James había predicho, esta completamente desesperado dando vueltas por la roja alfombra de la ahora desierta habitación. 

- mira la hora que es! - Me dice en un nuevo intento - ¿no tienes sueñito? ¿No quieres irte a tu suave y mullida camita? 

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Que desesperante podía llegar a ser Padfoot en ciertos casos! Algo molesto por la insistencia de Sirius, que evita a cada instante que pueda seguir estudiando, me levanto del sofá y su rostro se ilumina por la esperanza 

- NO, Paddy, NO me estoy yendo a acostar - lo miro con el ceño fruncido - no se para que vine a abrir la boca, de saber que te pondrías a si de insoportable me hubiera quedado callado 

Al instante lamento la frialdad de mis palabras, creo que fui demasiado duro con él ya que su rostro se ensombrece al instante y baja la cabeza con pesar; no fue mi intención pero creo que herí sus sentimientos. 

- lo siento... es solo que no dejas de dar vueltas alrededor y... 

- eso es molesto - termina por mi 

Miro al suelo avergonzado, de verdad que metí la pata esta vez. Es normal que Sirius este así de emocionado por todo esto, después de todo, es la mayor muestra de amor que puedo darle, y aquí estoy yo, echando todo a perder, comportándome con un maldito cretino sin corazón. 

Me tomo un tiempo para observar a Sirius, parado delante mío, cabizbajo, como un pequeño vulnerable después del regaño de alguien mayor a el, tan tierno que no puedo evitar sonreír con dulzura. 

_"Tan calido, tan atractivo...tan mío."_

Casi sin pensarlo me encuentro besándolo con ardor, volcando todo lo que siento en un solo beso, abriendo con desesperación los botones de su camisa, mientras él, impactado por mi acto, tarda un poco en corresponderme. 

- Esta bien Sirius - murmuro contra sus labios - terminó el castigo 

Me mira impactado, con ambos ojos sumamente abiertos mientras un echo memorable ocurre ante mis ojos; Paddy se sonroja, se sonroja ante mí, puedo notar claramente a pesar de la poca luz que viene del fuego como sus mejillas van tiñéndose poco a poco de un tono rosáceo hasta tomar un color grana poco característico en él, como si se tratara de una colegiala cualquiera. 

- ¿a-a...quí? - pregunta con un hilo de voz 

- tómalo o déjalo - susurro en un tono seductor disfrutando de su nerviosismo. 

Aun algo aturdido mira instintivamente la puerta de los dormitorios como cerciorándose de que no hay alguien espiando tras las puertas, tomandose su tiempo antes de enfrentarme nuevamente; sus profundos ojos azules se fijan en los míos, aun puedo notar la indecisión en ellos, pero sin perder su característico brillo de confianza, los ojos azules de Paddy que me cautivaron desde el primer momento. 

Con delicadeza tomo su rostro entre mis manos acercándolo a mi para besarlo con suavidad, se que teme por su imagen y dignidad, si alguien se atreviera a abrir la puerta y se topara con la escena la noticia de la sexualidad de ambos no tardaría en regarse por toda la escuela... ¿estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse por mi? 

Atemorizado por mis dudas y tratando de negármelas a mi mismo intensifico el beso mientras siento como Paddy me corresponde por completo, el beso se vuelve mas ardiente y las manos comienzan a tener un papel mas activo ; casi sin darnos cuenta ya estamos recostados en la suave alfombra frente a la chimenea, las ropas regadas por todos lados y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos uno sobre otro, rozándose en un ritmo apasionado, gemidos ahogados llenado el aire, temerosos y a la vez excitados por la cercanía de nuestros compañeros. 

Sirius ha tomado una decisión. 

- Moony.... 

El gemido de mi pareja suena delicioso mientras comienzo a estimularlo suavemente, este debe ser un momento maravilloso para mi, tanto como par él. Despacio deslizo mis labios por su cuello, bajando lentamente por este, depositando suaves mordiscos que arrancas mas gemidos de mi amante, sintiendo como sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello sin tratar de ir mas lejos, respetando el acuerdo de que esta vez yo marcaría el ritmo. 

Continuando con mi tarea, vuelvo los besos mas húmedos hasta atrapar un pezón entre mis labios, sintiendo como Sirius se arquea levemente ante la caricia; retiro mi mano de su entrepierna para darme tiempo de atender al otro con ella, levantándome suavemente para disfrutar plenamente la vista del rostro de Paddy. Ver sus labios entreabiertos por donde suaves gemidos escapan como susurros, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás en un claro gesto de disfrute, dejando vulnerable su largo cuello, su negro cabello esparcido libremente sobre el rojo de la alfombra. 

- Rem... 

Es tan delicioso escuchar mi nombre salir de aquellos labios. 

No quiero alargar mas la agonía de Sirius, y se que tampoco yo podré soportar mucho tiempo más, siento que con solo sus gemidos podría venirme en cualquier momento, y no quiero que eso pase precisamente ahora. Abandonando los pezones de mi pareja deslizando suavemente las manos por el pecho de este, bajando junto con estas hasta encontrarme con su virilidad latente, encargándome suavemente de esta, lamiendo, succionando y mordiéndola de tanto en tanto. Puedo sentir como mi compañero se retuerce de placer, tratando de ahorar los gemidos, que estoy seguro, despertarían a todos. Ya está listo. 

- ¿quieres que siga Paddy? - pregunto con voz entrecortada, sin poder ocultar la excitación que me invade. 

- maldición, si no lo haces... yo mismo voy a obligarte! - mas que una amenaza parece una suplica y no puedo evitar sonreírme 

_"siempre tan sutil"_

Animado por su respuesta, vuelvo a su labios que me reciben ansiosos antes de ofrecerle un dedo que el lame con avidez, el mismo que luego deslizo suavemente dentro de él, no quiero lastimarlo, el siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso conmigo y yo lo seré con él. Cuando siento que está lo suficientemente dilatado introduzco un segundo dedo, y luego un tercero; mientras que Sirius ha empezado a moverse instintivamente buscando un mayor contacto. 

Con la misma lentitud con que lo preparé ahora soy yo quien se introduce dentro de él, sintiendo el placer mas absoluto que hubiera sentido antes, sintiendo su estreches, sus gemidos, su anhelo. Me siento en la gloria y los movimientos no se hacen de esperar, con lentitud primero, luego acelerando el ritmo, aumentando las embestidas a la par que los gemidos de ambos. Sabiendo que Sirius será la primera y única persona con quien lo haga así; mi pareja, mi pareja de toda la vida.... 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- Así es Sirius... ¿lo recuerdas....? 

El cielo está gris esta mañana, como si supiera de mi tristeza, como si supiera de antemano que si se hubiera mostrado con toda su gracia y bellaza ante mi dolor, lo hubiera maldecido. 

Dos lágrimas furtivas escapan de mis ojos sin que yo lo quiera, mientras lentamente me inclino para dejar el ramo de rosas blancas ante la tumba... 

- ....una pareja para toda la vida... 

**FiNiS**

**

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

**

**Ejem! ^^ ¿Cuantas son las personas que quieren matarme en estos momentos? Supongo que una cantidad considerable.... ¡Lo siento!!! pero este fue el final que me salió u_u al igual que ustedes yo detesto el destino que le tocó Sirius, pero encajaba tan bien con el final que TUBE que ponerlo..... además estaba escuchando una versión instrumental de Hotel California mientras lo escribía así que este fue el resultado ¡Échenle la culpa a esa endemoniadamente hermosa y triste canción!!!! **

Por otro lado, por si ha quedado alguna duda, me explico: los primeros dos capítulos (narrados por Sirius) están orientados en la época de los mereodadores ¿OK? y estos dos últimos, narrados por Rem-chan son recuerdos suyos ante la tumba de su Padfoot TT_TT... 

Ah! Y también algo que me inquieta desde que empecé a escribir el cap; si hay alguien que sea la persona que inventó el uso de la palabra Paddy para referirse a Sirius le pido perdón por haberla utilizado sin preguntar, pero es que la había leído en algunos fics donde la utilizaban y me gustó tanto que quise usarla....solo espero no haber echo enfadar a nadie por ello. 

Eso es todo! Gracias por leer este fic y por sus reviews a todas las personas que me hayan escrito uno, sobre todo a quienes me han dado ánimos para que continúe ^^ ¡graxias! 

Nynia   
  
  
~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~ 

PD: lo siento si hay fallas pero no está beteado XD y si alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo mi msn es: Nimmue_nany@hotmail.com (eso si, por favor especifiquen de donde lo sacaron porque a veces me mareo @_@) 


End file.
